


A night at the Drunken Serpent

by halduronbrightwang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, bar sex, listen you know how my oc is by now hes just like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halduronbrightwang/pseuds/halduronbrightwang
Summary: The man was rather handsome, tall and lean with glowing purple feathers adorning his clothes, outlining and accenting corded muscle on his arms and legs. The man’s shirt was hardly one, barely covering his chest at all and left his stomach exposed, the tattoos along his ribs catching the dim light beautifully. Inris laughed over the music, his hands grabbing the purple elf by the hips and pulling him close. He wanted to see more of this fellow, up close, personal, naked and pinned to a bed if he'd allow it. He was intrigued by how bold he was.





	A night at the Drunken Serpent

This place was always a popular hangout for loose men looking for company, at least the last time the paladin had lived in Silvermoon. Ten years ago. 

Inris brushed a sheer curtain aside in the tavern and entered the main room. Soft yet sultry music played in the corner, the harpist following him with her eyes. It seemed so empty now, just the soft music and quiet chatter of a handful of people.

“Is this not the Drunken Serpent anymore?” Inris asked, his voice low as not to disturb the few patrons quietly sipping their wine about the room or smoking from water pipes. The harpist merely cocked an eyebrow at him as she played and her eyes drifted to a door nearby. There was a light shining below it, that much Inris could tell. He looked back to her and she pointed at the door, motioning with her head for him to go inside.

Inris couldn't help but be cautious. The atmosphere of the whole place was so different- it used to be that drunken and drug addled elves would practically fuck on the tables, grinding and dancing wildly without a care and no one ever wore a suit. Now it was a high class place with its own musicians. He didn't know what to feel about it but went through the door anyway. The harpist smiled at him when he gave her one last glance and she mouthed the words ‘have fun’ at him, still playing her tune.

From the moment he started going down the steps to the lower level Inris could taste bloodthistle smoke in the air. He could hear the music, feel the arcane from crystals being used, smell the sweat and sex. 

This was absolutely the right place.

He was a little surprised to see so many women here but aside from the bartenders and wait staff they and the men ignored one another completely so Inris figured they were here for the same reason as he. Inris saw a Nightborne leaning on the bar, facing the dancefloor but looking at him and sipping a salt rimmed glass in his hand. There was a wide smirk on his face, pulling his lip rings aside in a way that caught the paladin’s eye and made him wonder if he had any more piercings out of sight. The man was rather handsome, tall and lean with glowing purple feathers adorning his clothes, outlining and accenting corded muscle on his arms and legs. The man’s shirt was hardly one, barely covering his chest at all and left his stomach exposed, the tattoos along his ribs catching the dim light beautifully. 

“Why don’t you show me yours, and I'll show you mine?” He said as Inris walked up to him, pointing at his tattoos with a long finger. By the Light of the sun, what a voice the elf had, thick like syrup but as smooth as glass, deeper than the sorrowful pit Inris had dug for himself these past few weeks. The Nightborne got up from the bar and ran a finger down Inris’s chest, outlining the red phoenix on his tabard before pressing himself close to lean down and muttering in his ear. 

“-And if things get a little handsy, I promise I won't tell your husband.”

Inris laughed over the music, his hands grabbing the purple elf by the hips and pulling him close. He wanted to see more of this fellow, up close, personal, naked and pinned to a bed if he'd allow it. He was intrigued by how bold he was.

“I'm afraid there is no husband, not for some time.” The nightborne almost choked on his drink and grabbed Inris’s hand, pulling it up to inspect his ring. 

“Ah, I do suppose it's on the wrong finger. my mistake, I'll have to find something else to brag about to my companions other than fucking another man's husband.” He didn't let go of Inris’s hand or move away, bobbing with the music and lightly grinding his thigh against his crotch. 

“Oh there will be plenty for you to brag about when I'm done with you.” Inris said in turn and kissed the side of the man’s own ring, it had the symbol of the dusklily on it. One of the rebels, or did he join later on? Either way a detail like that hardly mattered to get him to the bedroom but might make decent small talk along the way. For some time they danced like this for a while and were hardly out of place among the other patrons. Two men sitting at the bar Inris was sure at least one of them had a hand down the other’s pants by the way the elf groaned so he couldn’t even say he was misbehaving, practically humping the nightborne’s leg. The man threw some gold down to cover his tab and began leading Inris to a back room, undoubtedly one he'd rented for several hours judging by the mess of forgotten glasses and used towels for cleaning up. 

The man’s hands were all over Inris the moment he stepped inside, running up his ribs from under his shirt and massaging the small of his back, soon making short work of his belt. Inris sighed and arched his neck as it was peppered in kisses. He too began removing the other man’s clothes, the clasps on his pants were a bit tricky at first but were off soon enough for Inris to see the nightborne was already half hard. 

“You're straight to the point- I like that.” Inris felt the man's breath on his ear as he spoke and chuckled, pulling him close and grinding against him to the beat he could ear from the main room. 

“Allow me to go further, what name should I be be screaming for the whole bar to hear?” It got a laugh out of the Nightborne and he pulled them both to the bed, setting his glass on the small table littered with burnt out bloodthistle stubs and bottles. 

“Di’Elgrin Stargrove, and yours, paladin?”

“Inris Ebonblade.” Di’Elgrin hummed, tapping his lip even as Inris climbed into his lap and removed his smallclothes.

“Isn't that what the Death Knight organization is called?” He hardly seemed phased by Inris wrapping a hand around his cock other than the small hitch in his breath. 

“Coincidence, really. Enough talk; am I fucking you or you me?”

Di’Elgrin laughed and kissed Inris along his jaw and threaded his fingers through his inky black hair, a stark contrast to the shimmery white the nightborne wore in a foxtail. 

“It's no matter to me which.”

Soon Inris had him at full mast and was pouring oil into his hands to prepare himself, scissoring his fingers while Di’Elgrin sat, gently stroked his cock with one hand and the other traced the faded flames tattooed on his shoulder. Inris’s breaths came out in short gasps when his fingers grazed his prostate, hips leaving the bed momentarily. Di’Elgrin pushed them back down and swatted Inris’s hand away. He obliged, more than happy to have something in him more satisfying than his own fingers. 

Di’Elgrin was long and Inris groaned loudly as he slowly entered him, soon making the whole bed rock with the force of his thrusts. Hands were everywhere, one of Inris’s own wrapped around his cock and jerking himself off, occasionally squeezing to keep himself from coming. The nightborne pressed one hand on his collarbone but it slipped to press on Inris’s neck and he couldn't breathe for the half a second it was there.

“No- put it back.” Inris croaked out with a gasp. 

“Are you sure?” Still the man pounded into him and Inris nodded, delighted when the large hand this time wrapped around his throat. “Just tap my shoulder when you need a breath.” Di’Elgrin placed Inris’s hand on his shoulder and continued to fuck him, continued to choke him.

The room spun from the dual sensation and any time it was too much he tapped out, took deep breaths for a minute or two as the purple elf slowed down his thrusts to give him a break, then would tap again and have the breakneck pace once more with a hand over his windpipe. He couldn't hold it together long, his seed soon splattered over his chest and the Nightborne himself pulling out and doing the same soon after. What surprised Inris was Di’Elgrin lying down and licking it off, his brilliant eyes staring up at Inris half-lidded. 

Oh he absolutely had the right idea in coming here, every nerve in his body tingling and stress melted away like ice thrown into an inferno. Inris threaded his fingers in the man's soft hair and leaned back with an elongated ‘fuck me’ leaving his lips. 

Di’Elgrin laughed, wiping his lips on the sheet and propped himself up on his elbows when he laid down next to the paladin. 

“I thought i just did, but if I was mistaken I'm more than happy to do so again.” 

His words got a laugh out of the both of them and for a while, naked and sweaty, they shared a hookah as they came down from the euphoria. Small talk went back and forth about their daily lives and the Silvermoon night life until Di’Elgrin once more pointed at Inris’ ring.

“So there's no husband, but you wear a wedding ring on the wrong finger anyway? You have a tan line on your ring finger as well.” Inris frowned and studied his hand- he hadn't thought he'd been wearing that ring long enough to have a tan line but sure enough it was there against his olive skin. He shrugged and took a long drag, exhaling clouds of smoke as he talked.

“This ring is from my first husband, he's long since dead. Divorced the other.” 

Di’Elgrin winced. 

“Not very long ago, I assume.”

“Nope, two weeks ago. I unfortunately haven't pawned his ring off yet. I'm still debating marching into Trueshot Lodge just to throw it in his face one last time.” The nightborne laughed but was stopped from saying anything in response by a knock at the door. 

“Ah, I'm afraid our time is up. Perhaps I'll see you here again?” Both got up to tug on their clothes, Inris himself carefully doing so around the cast on his leg. 

“Now that I know for sure the place is still here, and I'm surely single, perhaps. If there is a next time, believe that I will be on top of you.” It got a smirk out of the Nightborne, as did Inris slapping him on the ass on his way to the bar for his own drink. Throughout the night he chatted up people at the bar and watched Di’Elgrin prowl the dancefloor, every so often going in and out of rooms with various partners. Inris took a few himself and as the night wound down he finished his final drink just in time to see the man leaving, a smile on his lips and giving Inris a silent wave goodbye. He returned the gesture and paid off his tab, soon pulling his hearthstone from his pocket to return home.

The apartment was empty as always, beside the mana wyrm writhing on its pillow on the windowsill to scratch an itch, but a long night at the club had made that easier to bear for Inris. It was easy to sleep compared to most nights, tired from sex and tispy from booze even though the sun shined through his thin curtains.


End file.
